Cave of Kakeai
'かけあいの穴ぐら' Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi, Chibi. Did I mention there's Chibi? Only Chibi Hime can enter.' '' 'Note*Map One, [ '''You can run this event dungeon up to' 3''' times a day '''] Requirement to Unlock: Let's confirm the location of of Kakeai != Attack Forest of Illusion 1 time = AP Recovery Pill・Low かけあいの穴ぐらの場所を確かめてくるのじゃ！ = 迷いの森を1回攻略 Encounters Floor 1: *Chibi Kogarasumaru / Chibi Komainu / Chibi Shirousagi *Chibi Akki / Chibi Tengu / Chibi Tennyo Floor 2: *Chibi Tokagemaru / Chibi Guhin / Chibi Shisar *Chibi Jaki / Chibi Kurousagi / Chibi Orihime Floor 3: *Chibi Nekomata / Chibi Kogitsunemaru / Chibi Izuna *Chibi Karasutengu / Chibi Kisshouten / Chibi Rasetsu Floor 4: *Chibi Yasafurohime / Chibi Kayanohime / Chibi Momijigozen | Wave 1, Fixed *Chibi Amenouzume / Chibi Yatanohime / Chibi Isuzuhime Wave 2 ↑↓ Randomized with each other *Chibi Vampire / Chibi Valkyrie / Chibi Reaper / Chibi Sphinx Floor 5: *Chibi Zashikiwarashi / Chibi Ibarakidouji / Chibi Korobokkuru *Chibi Senri / Chibi Furutsubaki / Chibi Yukionna Floor 6: *Chibi Enma / Chibi Kurama / Chibi Kaguya *Chibi Kyuubi / Chibi Higekiri / Chibi Phoenix Floor 7: *Chibi Suzukagozen / Chibi Amenohabakiri / Chibi Oyuki *Chibi Otsuno / Chibi Kurakakemiya / Chibi Kabukirihime Floor 8: *Chibi Yamaten / Chibi Ensu / Chibi Hizamaru *Chibi Karura / Chibi Kuzunoha / Chibi Murasakinokimi Floor 9: *Chibi Amanojyaku / Chibi Yatagarasu / Chibi Sakuya *Chibi Dojigiri / Chibi Taroubou / Chibi Kuuko Floor 10: *Chibi Amanosagume / Chibi Kumano / Chibi Shiramine Floor11, Boss: *Chibi Mikazuki / Chibi Osaki / Chibi Chiru Rewards Floor 1: *80 Coins *Brush of Training - Low *Brush of Training - Sky *Brush of Fire - Upper Floor 2: *80 Coins *Brush of Training - Mid *Brush of Recovery *Brush of Water - Upper *Book of Good Fortune Bearer Floor 3: *80 Coins *Brush of Training - Mid *Brush of Recovery *Brush of Earth - Upper *Book of Good Fortune Bearer Floor 4: *80 Coins *Brush of Fire *Brush of Water *Brush of Gold *Brush of Gold - Upper *Broken Box of Brush of Possession Floor 5: *80 Coins *Brush of Training - High *Brush of Water *Brush of Earth *Broken Box of Brush of Possession Floor 6: *80 Coins *Brush of Training - High *Brush of Recovery *Brush of Gold *Brush of Earth *Brush of Water - Upper *Book of Good Fortune Bearer Floor 7: *80 Coins *Brush of Fire *Brush of Gold *Brush of Earth - Upper Floor 8: *80 Coins *Brush of Gold *Brush of Earth *Brush of Water *Brush of Fire - Upper Floor 9: *80 Coins *Brush of Fire *Brush of Gold *Brush of Gold - Upper *Broken Box of Brush of Possession Floor 10: *80 Coins *Brush of Gold *Brush of Gold - Upper *Brush of Training - Sky Final Floor: *80 Coins *Book of Good Fortune Bearer *Pattern of Superior Race *Brush of Recovery *Brush of Gold - Upper *Fragment of Chibi Foreign Pattern Notes: See Chibi Summons Event for more info on Story Hime Unity Category:Event Only Category:Battles Category:Map One Subjugations